The Glee Project: Dameron
by emilykraus17
Summary: Dameron. Cameron Mitchell and Damian McGinty have an instant connection. Cameron is the new kid and him and Damian become best friends at once. Mild angst, but nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

__A/N: _Hey everyone! I'm Emily and this is my story for two of my favorite boy's! The chapters get longer as I go on but the first is one of the shortest just because it was to get an idea of what my brain I was trying to work out. And I also promise the writing gets better too! I have up to chapter six written and up to chapter 10 planned out so I will update once a week, probably sundays, since schools starts in a day. Yay. It is also a sneaky way for me to buy me some time if I fall behind on writing._

Enjoy you beautiful people, you!

3 Emily K. K.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

Cameron Mitchell stood in front of the mirror hanging from his door. He took a breath, trying to relax himself, mentally preparing for the day ahead of him. He glanced at the clock seeing the time he scooped up his book bag from his bed and took one last look at his new room before heading for his first day at MHS. The room was larger then the one in Texas but it didn't feel like his, the walls a pale blue no posters hanging due to the fact he still hoped his parents would change their mind about the move and he would be back. He sat on the edge of his mattress and traced the pattern of the worn quilt with the pad of his index finger, hot tears rolled down his cheek as he tried to recall the story of how his parents had gotten it for him the day he was born, Marissa, his sister, would tell it to him when he missed them when they went on one of their many business trips. He loved his parents and he was happy to live the way they did but sometimes he would have traded it all just to have the chance to sit at the dinner table tonight and talk about his first day at a new school, but they were going to be late, they explained, for they had to get everything settled at the office. He had woken that morning in hopes they would at least be seated at the table with coffee and a laptop in front of them but instead all he found was a sticky note with the words _'had to go to office. Left a 20 for take out. Good luck and I love you!' _written in his mothers neat hand writing. Why was he so disappointed? it was nothing new to him or his sister but it still hurt. He grabbed the sticky off the counter and ran to his room to put the small slip of paper in the shoe box he kept with all the others. It was a startling amount neatly placed in the small cardboard box. He didn't know when he started to collect them but it was a small comfort to know he had their words so close to him. Marissa thought it was strange at first but soon realized the small notes each ending in a small 'I love you' is what stopped Cameron from small break downs.

Cameron hastily wiped the tears from his face and placed his black rimmed glasses back on his face and picked up the box that sat next to him and slowly hid it in his sock drawer.

"Knock, Knock," Marissa said drawing attention to herself, smiling at him sadly as she had just watched him from the doorway. "Time to go little bro."

"'Kay. Let's go then," Cameron hitched the bag on his shoulder and walked down the stair followed by Marissa.

They stepped outside and the cold air hit them, causing Cameron to try and bury himself in his cardigan. When they got in the car Marissa turned the heater to the maximum and looked at her shivering brother.

"You need a coat Cam!" she chided him.

"All I have is this," he tried to wrap it farther around his waist but it made no difference.

"Maybe mom will take you shopping for a coat. You need one or you'll freeze here!" she kept her eyes focused on the road just incase of ice.

"You mean mom will leave money for a coat and you'll take me?" he asked bitterly.

"Don't be that way little bro, they try," she said looking at him which resulted in them sliding.

"Watch the road Mar! And the only thing they're trying to do is get another promotion. They think it will help us but they're just never around," Cameron looks out the window wishing it was his mom and dad he would have to ask for homework help, not Marissa who would have enough of her own but would never complain about it.

Marissa didn't know what to say because if she was honest with herself she didn't disagree. She opted for keeping quiet.

After five more minutes of driving they pulled into the parking lot of a, in what would be Cameron's opinion, a rather dumpy school. Before them was a single story building that looked as if it had had its fair share of abuse. Standing in front of the school seemed to be every click possible from the jocks in their letterman jackets to the stoners smoking in what they apparently thought was an inconspicuous corner. As he looked around it didn't appear there was any group he would truly fit into, he suddenly realized he had an unpleasant feeling in his stomach that he didn't know was there.

"I don't think I can do this Mar," he whispered to his sister as he opened the front doors and looked around a hallway that seemed to be a bit nicer then the exterior of the building. They walked towards the main office to pick up their schedules.

"Buck up baby bro! You can do this, keep your head high and don't show weakness," she advised as they saw the entrance to the office.

"You sound like I'm going to prison," he deadpanned, too nervous to sound sarcastic. He suddenly feels something more then nerves, he felt full fledge panic. He turns urgently to his sister and whispers so quietly Marissa must concentrate to catch each word. "What if they know? About w-what I am," The thought almost make him vomit on the spot but he holds it down.

"That's ridiculous! They couldn't possibly know, Cam. I didn't even know until- well you know," she whispered back slightly louder but not by much. "And I don't see why it matters either, so what if you're ga-" she was cut off by Cameron's hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Are you insane? What is someone were to over hear?" He looked around frantically and pulled his hand away with a sigh of relief when it's obvious no one heard. "No one can know. They'll kill me!" He walks briskly to the office.

An older lady with a bored expression looks up from her computer when they enter, Marissa trying to keep up with Cameron's fast pace. "What can I do for you?" she asks clearly displeased she was interrupted.

"Schedules," Marissa answers. " We're new here," she elaborates. Cameron looks at the desk and see a metal name tag stating her name to be 'Mrs. Eves'. Mrs. Eves gives a curt nod and turns to her computer looking up at them expectantly.

"Well I need your names," she clips.

"Oh, of course! Marissa and Cameron Mitchell. M-a-r-i-s-s-a." Marissa states. She always had to explain her name, no one ever seemed to get it right.

Another curt nod and they are handed their individual class lists. They thank her and exit.

"Damn. I forgot we would have lockers in different halls," Marissa mutters but when she takes in Cameron's stricken face she smiles reassuringly. "It'll be fine! Now let me see your schedule," Cameron hands it to her and watched as a frown forms on her lips. "We don't have lunches together. Shit. But that's okay!" She adds hurriedly. "We can do this! Now I have to go and so do you!" She pulls him in for a hug and kisses the top of his head. "I know you'll do great. And you'll make tons of friends okay?" she whispers and them pulls away, she starts walking down the hall, moving towards her locker when she turns back and yells, "keep cool baby bro! I'll see you later." And with that and a wave she was gone.

Cameron looked around the hall, within the ten minutes of being in the office and talking with Mar, the population had doubled in size. "Crap," he muttered as he walked awkwardly to try and find his locker. He felt like he stood out too much, not only was he taller and lankier then most of the males he dressed different and he felt that everyone was gawking at him.

He finally found the locker and looked down at the sheet of paper he was gripping to see the combination. 3-25-9. He tried it three times. Left, right (passing the 3 once), and left again. Nothing. Why was it not working? He was frustrated and smacked his head against the locker door. Not only did he come in the middle of the year when he knew he had no chance of making friends, but now his locker was stuck and had a sinking feeling he was going to be late for his first class on the first day. Great.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo? What did you all think? I'm super excited about this story! I also have another story I want to work on but it is a Camrissa and Damsay fan fiction but I love those two characters so yeah. But I'm not going to start it until this is over half way done, that way I don't have too much going on at once. Anyway reviews would be totally awesome! Like I'm serious guise!

Keep it Nerdy! *This has been stamped with a seal of approval from The Nerd Herd*,

Emily K. K.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! So It's me again! I told you I'd update on sundays! But I figured this might brighten some people's day? I hope everyone had a moment of silence to remember those who passed away 10 years ago... It's truly terrible and we should all be thankful we are here today! _

_But enough sad stuff! Enjoy you lovely people, you!_

_Love, _

_Emily K. K._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

"Need some help?" A voice came from behind him and he turned to see a boy that couldn't be too much older then him with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. His heart stopped before he told himself he was being ridiculous. He could have sworn he heard the boy speak with an accent. This was Ohio. His mind must be playing tricks on him. He soon realized he was staring and looked away before looking back.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I think this thing hates me!" Cameron said surprised at how even his voice came out even while his heart went from stopping to picking up speed at a million miles an hour. He smacked the locker once more with his palm in a vain hope it could magically open.

"You've gotta turn the lock twice after the first digit. I learned that the hard way when I came here," it was clear he was Irish and Cameron was not going crazy. Why would someone go from Ireland to Ohio? he thought.

"Oh thanks!" He took the tip and put the extra paper and pencils he had and organized them before turning back the the blue eyed boy. "I'm Cameron by the way," he extended his hand and the Irishman excepted with a smile. "Damian," He replied.

"So what year are you Cameron?"

"9th," Cameron replied looking at his schedule to see that he had pre-calc first. He ground while looking at the offensive paper.

"Bad classes, eh?" Damian asked with a smile.

"Math is my first period," Cameron hung his head.

"Oh same but at least you're a freshman! you get algebra. That class was terrible my freshman year but easier them pre-calc!" This tipped Cameron off that Damian was a Junior. Damian nodded his head at the sheet of paper asking permission to see it.

Damian scanned the paper and looked up at Cameron with shock. "I thought you said you were a freshman!" He looked back down at the paper then looked back at cameron. "We have almost all the same classes!"

Cameron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and bit his lip. "Yeah I guess I'm kinda advanced," he said shuffling his feet and chuckling awkwardly. Cameron didn't like people to know he was smart. Very smart actually.

"Kinda? Back in Ireland I wouldn't be shocked with people in advanced classes but here no one is smart enough or tries to act dumb. And the curriculum isn't slightly advanced." He grins at Cameron and hands back the paper. "Well would you like to walk to class with me? It looks like you could use a friend," Cameron nods and they make their way to their first class when three large football players all wearing matching lettermen jackets step in front of them holding what looked to Cameron to be slushies. Cameron hears Damian mutter "shit" under his breath.

"Look the fairies made a friend," a tall african american leers causing the two others to roar with laughter. Cameron was confused, not only was it not funny but Damian seemed to be very uncomfortable. He knew that they were calling Damian gay but he didn't understand why Damian was more focused on the drinks in their hands.

"Are you his boyfriend fag?" A beefy red faced male directs the question at Cameron. He was used to being called these names, the way he dressed made him a moving target for these things but he didn't understand why they were after Damian who seemed nothing less then a regular boy.

"Back off Karofsky," Damian warns. The three boys look at each other and nod lifting the drinks to eye level. Damian shouts "Close your eyes Cam!" and Cameron closes them and feels the slushie hit is face. It was the worst experience of his life, he can only describe it as being bitch slapped by an ice berg. They three football players high five and walk off.

"Gah!" Cameron gasps out and starts to shake, he doesn't dare open his eyes partly out of embarrassment for knowing people are staring by the laughter that surrounds them and because he can already feel the red liquid seeping into his eyes and burning. He feels a hand on his should and knows instantly it's Damian.

"Keep your eyes closed and I'll lead you to the washroom," he whispers and all Cameron can do is nod. They enter the boys washroom and Cameron can hear the faucet run and feels his glasses being removed then a damp paper towel being softly run over his eyelids. "I think it's safe to open now," Damian says calmly. Cameron opens his eyes to see he is face to face with the other boy. He is now having his hair washed out in the sink.

"God, what the hell just happened?" he sputters out.

"You just got slushied," Damian says in such a calm fashion that Cameron understands that this is a regular occurrence.

"Well it freakin' sucks," he can't help but notice the gentle way Damian dabs at his face. "I'm used to the name calling game they play but this is way different from anything they pulled in Texas!"

"Yeah I'm sad to say I'm used to it," he smiles sadly at Cameron. "There, all clean! I have some spare shirts in my locker, I think they'll fit, just let me clean off this stuff and I'll grab them," he throws the used towel in the garbage and dispenses another, running it under the water and goes to work removing the remaining red dye that sticks to his skin. Cameron can't help but watch as the shorter boy leans his head into the basin of the sink and runs his fingers through his dark hair. Red dye stained water trickles down the drain becoming clearer, and clearer. He doesn't remove his head until he's sure there is no more dye. He shakes his hair lightly and stands up straight. Cameron averts his eyes from the attractive young boy standing before him. "I'll be right back!" and Damian hurries out the door, returning a short time after carrying two shirts in one hand. He holds them up to reveal they are the same shirt but in blue and black. "Which one do you prefer?" Damian asks and it takes Cameron a second to understand the question because he was paying to much attention Damian's accent.

"Oh! Uh, I guess blue?" Damian tosses the shirt to Cameron, the Irish boy pulls his shirt over is head and Cameron instantly starts to turn a unattractive shade of red as he catches sight of the boy in front if hims stomach. He peels his eyes away from the 'V' shape that disappears below the top of his jeans and starts the unbutton his shirt, willing his hands not to shake. He throws the soiled shirt on the ground and slips the blue shirt on over his head. It was a little too tight fitting for Cameron's taste but he wasn't about to complain, after all it was better then having to wear a red stained shirt for the rest of the day. Damian grabbed Cameron's glasses and ran them under the tap before returning them. "Thanks," Cameron said.

"So should make are way to class?"

"Oh, yeah! What's the teacher like anyway?" Cameron asked as the warning bell sounded and they exited the washroom.

"Lousy. Right boring that one is," Damian grinned when Cameron hung his head. "Mr. Nell can bore a rock with his lessons," but quickly added "but as long as you pass the quiz's he doesn't seem to mind talking." This seemed to cheer Cameron up a bit.

"Assigned seats?" Cameron asked hopeful.

"None that anyone listens to," the other boy said with a laugh. "You can sit with me if you'd like," Damian looked out the corner of his eye at Cameron.

"Really? Man, thanks! That'd be rad," a smile formed on the blonde haired boy.

Damian chuckled at the word 'rad' but didn't say anything about it. "Not a problem," they stopped outside a door with a piece of paper tapped to the door announcing they would be meeting in the library. "Oh, well I guess you'll get to see the other side of the school earlier," Cameron followed after Damian as they made their way done the, now empty, tattered hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: Soooo? what did you think? I can't wait to start posting more because I think it gets better as the story goes! So please leave a review or comment because they are lovely and they make me want to write more!_

_Have a fabulous day!_

_Keep it Nerdy *this has been stamped with a seal of approval from The Nerd Herd*,_

_Emily K. K. 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Woop! It's up! I didn't know if I was going to do it tonight because it is my birthday! That is right I am now 16! BEWARE DRIVERS, EMILY IS ON THE ROAD! But I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! And I hope you feel that this is going somewhere! So Enjoy my lovelies!_

_Love,_

_Emily K. K._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

The rest of the school day went smoothly as compared to that morning's event but it didn't stop Marissa from running up to him at lunch to make sure he was okay, causing Cameron's face to turn tomato red when he caught Damian bitting back a laugh.

Damian and Cameron had just left their english class together and made their way to the lunch room, stopping at both their lockers for their lunches. Brown paper bags at hand they wandered out into the sea of people seated at the round tables that occupied the large space. Damian led Cameron to a picnic where they sat down and pulled out sandwiches from the lunch bags they had in front of them.

Cameron stood to get a napkin when he was knocked sideways by a swarm of red hair. "Cam! I heard what happened! Are you okay baby bro?" She sat him back down on the bench and turned his head to the left, then the right, examining for any damage.

He swatted her hands away, blushing fiercely, and heard Damian snicker. "Yes I'm fine. Why aren't you in class Mar?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Free period," she explained. "I saw you and had to make sure you were okay," by now she was seated next to him and when she looked up she saw a dark haired boy laughing into his sandwich. "Look, Cam, you made a friend! I told you you would have at least make friends here!" She smiled and turned her attention back the Cameron's new friend. "Hi, I'm Marissa!" She stated happily and reached her hand out for the boy to shake. "Damian."

"I'm guessing this is your sister?" he asked Cameron after releasing her hand. The blonde boy nodded.

Marissa stood up smiling at the two. "Well I have to go to the library. Oh and Damian? Take care of Cam! He doesn't usually make friends," and with that she walked across the quad, making her way to the library. Damian turned to Cameron with concern.

"Why don't you usually make friends?" He asked softly. Cameron shrugs and takes a bite of what remains of his sandwich before answering.

"No need really," he says. Another shrug before he continues. "After elementary school I realized that as soon as mom or dad got a promotion we would pack up and leave. Figured why get attached to a place, you know?" He looks up and gives Damian a sad smile.

Damian felt panicked. "Well how long are you staying here?" He asked, trying to sound more calm then he felt.

Shrug. "They said they might not get promoted anymore, but who knows," he was picking at the crust now, not being able to stomach it. Damian can tell how bad Cam wants to stay and for some reason, he too, wants Cameron to stay. Was that weird? He'd only known the boy for a day but he felt like he could understand, they both were strangers to this strange school at one time. Damian promises himself he will always be there for Cameron and help him through.

"Well maybe they'll stick to their word this time and you know you can always talk to me if something is bothering you," the bell sounds for classes to continue and they stand up to leave.

"Hey Damian?"

"Yeah Cam?" Cameron smiles at the nickname. "Do you maybe want to come over to my place? I mean you don't have to but it'll be kinda lonely what with my parents gone and Marissa will probably be busy with homework. You know what just forget I asked," Cameron tripped over his own words causing Damian to grin.

"Shut up Cam!" He laughed out making his accent more pronounced then usual. "'Course I'll go to your house."

Cameron was shocked but never the less pleased. "Sweet!" and they walked together to their next class. "Let's go, Damo," Damian chuckles, both at the nickname and the fact that Cameron clearly had to think about the name.

After the bell chimed, signaling dismissal, Damian met Cameron by his locker, their last period was the only class they did not have together because Cameron was in art while Damian was in Glee Club. When he saw the lanky blonde headed boy with suspenders on he moved to meet him halfway.

"Hey Damo! We have to meet my sister out back, she's driving us to the house," He led the way and Damian noted that Cameron did not claim the house as his or call it a home. The Irish boy's heart sunk knowing his friend didn't feel like he belonged in Lima.

"Cool, I look forward to seeing more of your sister," Damian said smirking at Cameron and laughing when the blonde boys face turned to panic.

"Crap. Don't trust anything she says! She lies. Alot," he could already feel the impending embarrassment that would surely be awaiting with his sister. Marissa was usually very shy and reserved but when she got excited she tends to speak without a filter, a reason Cameron did not bring friends over to the house. Well not friends, project partners, he figured the less he brought them around the less chance they would have of thinking he was a freak. He heard Damian laugh and turned towards him. "What?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost! But I promise not to take any of the stories she tells as the truth. But I will request baby pictures," this caused both boys to laugh loudly, it took them several minutes to calm themselves. Cameron hadn't laughed like that in years. It felt great.

"Hopefully they're still in storage!" Cameron pants, smiling widely.

"They better not be! What else will I use for black mail?"

"Black mail? For what exactly Damo?" Cameron asks.

"I don't know," Damian frowns, thinking. "But I figure it could come in handy, you never know," and with that they stumble into the parking lot, towards Marissa's car, laughing so hard tears fill their eyes. They don't know why it's so funny but they just can't stop, neither of them have had a friend like each other in some time, they take full advantage of it.

They finally make it to Marissa who stands outside the drivers side door with a amused but curious expression. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Black mail," Cameron says. Another fit of giggles. Cameron inhales deeply trying to compose himself. "Is it cool if Damian comes over?"

"What about homework?" She asks.

"Please Mar? I swear we will do homework before we do anything else," at this point he is displaying his best puppy dog face. "You can check if you want!" He begs.

"Fine, get in the car you two. Cam you also need to clean you room after he leaves, okay?" She asks and he nods. "I trust you."

"Thanks Mar!" Damian is surprised by the exchange, Marissa who seemed to be nothing but bubbling energy and acted like a normal teenage girl was now acting like a mother. Damian looked at Cameron who was sitting in the front seat and it dawned on him that Marissa, his sister that is only two years older then him, is more a mom then his actual parents. His heart felt like it was going to break, how did they manage? sure he was upset that his parents moved him to a different country, but at least they were around, with Cam and Marissa, he realized they were always being moved around and had to take care of themselves. He wondered if they even realized they were more adult then most teenagers their age.

After a ten minute drive they pulled into the driveway of a rather large house, the white exterior was freshly painted and the lawn was impeccably kept, a man could be seen working in appeared to be a starting of a flower bed. Cameron turned to Marissa, eyebrows creased and asked, "when did we decide on getting a garden? Who's even going to take care of it?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Marissa patted his arm expressing she felt the same way.

"Mom said it would make us feel more at home," she rolled her eyes. "I told her there was no way we could keep up with a garden since we're both taking advanced classes and she told me she would hire a gardener. I guess that's him," they stand watching the man work.

"That's ridiculous," and with that Cameron starts to walk up towards the house, Damian and Marissa following at his heels. He sets his and Damian's book bag on the floor and starts to walk towards the stairs.

"Shoes off Cam," Marissa reminds him. He kicks off his shoes then proceeds to take the stairs three at a time. He brings Damian to his room and invites him to climb on the bed with him. Damian lays next to Cameron and turns his head to get a better look at his friends face.

"You okay Cam?"

"Yup."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

Silence falls over them and they just look at each other. Electric blue meets sky blue as they look into each others eyes. A nock at the door causes them to look away, both flustered by the sudden intensity that passes through them. Marissa opens the door and pocks her head in. "You left these down stairs boys," she smiles and holds up their school bags. "I also brought snacks!" She holds up a plate of apples, carrots, crackers, and cheese, she moves across the room and sets both the bags and the food on the foot of the bed. "Mom and dad won't be back until after nine so we have to order out pizza, is that okay with you two?" they both nod in response, sitting up dragging their bags and the snack plate towards them. "Cool. I'll order in a hour or so," she walks out of the room and into her own.

"Ugh. I hate math. Alot," Cameron says throwing his head back into the pillow and groans.

"Same mate. Shall we just get it over with then?"

"Guess so," Cameron pulls his math book out pulling a face that would have you convinced the book just stabbed him. After twenty minutes of scribbling down answers to the book problems and clearing the snack plate they lay against the pillows.

"Thank god! I thought the pain would never end," Cameron sighs in relief.

"I know what you mean," Damian closes his eyes and Cameron takes the moment to appreciate the face in front of him. The smooth skin, the dark brown hair that is tussled from running a frustrated hand through it many times, he looks at Damian's pale pink lips, they're turned up in a slight smile, parted slightly, he can feel the warm breath brush over his face. Damian opens his eyes and Cameron, with all his willpower removes his gaze from Damian.

Marissa brings up their own box of pizza with a warning of not getting it everywhere and exits back to her room. The two friends talk about everything, from Damian's like in Ireland to Cameron's misadventures of moving from place to place, they know each other better than any one else they know.

"What was life at your school in Texas?" Damian asks.

"Terrible," he hates thinking of all the memories. "I was tormented basically. See," He props his head in his hand and looks at Damian. "There was this video and it spread like wildfire all over the school and all the kids there found out I was-" he stopped short, averting his eyes from Damian's and fell back down on his back with a thump. "Anyway it sucked. I didn't have any friends, and anything close to that didn't speak to me after the news got out," tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he looked angrily at the ceiling.

"What was the news?" Damian asks. "You can tell me."

"No I can't, you'll leave me," he looks at Damian and one tear glides down his cheek, Damian whips it away with his thumb. "I don't think I could stand you hating me too."

"I could never hate you Cam," he whispers. He looks at his best friends face, the pale blue eyes, the red lips that he has to resist pressing his own against. He removes Cameron's glasses so he can look him completely in the eye. "You mean alot to me," Cameron swallows. Damian leans forward without thinking at the same time Cameron does, they both stop imeditatly and look at each other. "You're gay too, aren't you?" he asks.

"Yes," Barely detectable.

"Should I leave?" Damian asks sadly taking in Cameron's horrified state of what just bout happened. He clearly didn't feel the same way Damian felt about him.

"No!" Cameron shouts loudly and causing him to blush perfusly. "I mean I don't want you to! Do- do you want to stay the night?" He asks not meeting his eyes. "You can borrow some cloths of mine tomorrow. I just don't want to be alone," he looks at his hands, there is no way Damian can say no.

"Sure," he says kindly. "And I actually have extra cloths in my bag. But I will need pajamas," he smiles warmly at Cameron who instantly looks better.

Two hours later they are laying in Cameron's bed, side by side and drifting off to sleep when cameron whispers, "thanks Damo, for everything," his eyes are closed and a small smile plays on his lips as he feels the heat of Damian's side against his.

"Anytime Cam, anytime," he murrmers back. They fall asleep thinking of one another.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: Look! This one is even longer then the other two! I swear that they only get longer! Okay well I hope you enjoyed it! And please review because it makes me feel better about my writing! Love you all!_

_So if you read and review it makes me as happy as seeing these two boys together!_

_Keep it Nerdy *this has been stamped with a seal of approval from The Nerd Herd*,_

_Emily K. K. 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Guys! 15 reviews! You are all too nice to me! And I wanted to clear something up that was pointed out. Japanese Dolphin pointed out that my timeline in chapter 3 sucks (It was also said wwwayyy nicer than that). Now let me clear this up, it's because I'm lame. I am also much too lazy to change it. So if you guys notice it too just ignore it and anything else I messed up just think, "well this is Emily we're talking about." But yeah hopefully I don't mess up too much more._

_So enjoy my loverlies,_

_Emily K. K. 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

When Cameron wakes up the next morning he turns to see that Damian was gone, in his place was a wrinkled blue sticky note. It instantly reminded him of his friends eyes, though the shade was off, Cameron felt there was nothing to compare though's eyes to. He gingerly picked it up, a sharp twist in his chest, the gesture was so familiar and he hated that it was, in Damian's messy scrawl read, 'Cam, I decided to leave earlier then planned. I'm sorry. Me mam wanted me home, since my dad arrives latter this afternoon. I would have woken you to say goodbye but you looked too peaceful, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.' The handwriting was getting cramped and Cameron had to tilt his head to make out the last word. 'Meet me by my locker? I hope you find this but you thrash around like a fish so you might of thrown it off the bed.- Damo.' A laugh escaped as he decifered the last sentence, he did move around when he slept but it was never a problem because what friend did he have that would sleep over?

He smoothed out the small piece of paper and reread it, after the third time he decided he should get ready for the day ahead. He walked to his dresses pulling open the drawer that holds the box and walks back to his bed. He places the box carefully on the bed, removing the lid he grabs the note written by Damian and places it, just as neatly as the others, on the large pile of handwritten notes. He skims over the ones with exposed handwriting, realizing it has always been his mother who had written the notes, he figures he should be happy they are at least written in hand and not typed but he can't help but feel a pang of sadness sweep through him and he wonders why his dad has never bothered to write one. With the Blue sticky placed kindly in the box he replaces the lid and walks to put it back within his socks.

The night before was vivid in Cameron's mind as he showered and dressed, the kiss they almost shared made him nervous. Wasn't he supposed to repress his feelings? Kids tutored him in his previous school when they found out, he couldn't let it happen again. Then again he felt safe with Damian, Damian who he had only known for one day but already felt closer to then anyone and the Damian who helped clean off the slushie when he could have left him there to do it himself. Was it possible to like someone even if they had know each other for less then forty eight hours? It appeared it was for Cameron knew he had feeling for his Irish friend and he was certain the feelings were mutual. As much as Cameron knew they had an instant connection he swore to himself he would not act on it. He couldn't. He would be Damian's friend of course, but he would be nothing more.

Damian had been dressed hours before he even had to be awake, he sat on his bed and thinks of last nights events. He knew he was gay but he had never really felt anything for another boy, sure he'd felt attracted to many but never so much a personal connection that was so evident between him and Cameron. Thinking of Cameron made his heart pick up speed, it was a strange reaction he noted, he had barely known the boy for a day and already he couldn't stop thinking about him, the smooth milky skin, his pale pink lips that twitch into a smile whenever Damian speaks to him, the blonde hair that is always disheveled and the think rimmed glasses that are lovably Cameron. Damian pushes the thought away with an aggresive shake of his head but it didn't work, images of the pale, lanky boy swarmed his mind, the first time he saw him trying to open the locker, the embarressment that passed over his face when his sister jumped him, the way Cameron acted when he saw the garden, face blank then it broke into anger, and the way Cam looked right before he leaned in for the kiss... He groaned loudly and through himself back against the mattress and burying himself in the mass of pillows.

Knock Knock. His mothers head pops around the doorway, her blue eyes that are just like Damian's lit with concern, she walks, perching on the side of the bed and rests her hand on his knee. "Are you alright?" Her strong irish accent was a comfort for Damian and he pulled the pillow off his face to look at her, his mothers dark hair hung in soft curls, her eyes surrounded by dark eyelashes, and a smile rested on her lips, she looked years younger then she was.

"'m fine mam," Damian said trying to force a smile on his face but judging by the expression in the women's face it was not convincing.

"Oh? Then that explains that look o' pain," the sarcasm was plain in her voice. "Now do you want to tell me what's got you moppin' 'round? Your papa will be here this afternoon and I don't want you actin' this way, you should be happy to see your dad," she patted his knee and went to leave. Damian sighed and grabbed her arm, a smirk crossed her face but composed it quickly before talking. "Now what's got you so down in the dumps?" Damian worried his lip thinking. "Is it a boy?" Damian nodded. Damian's parents were very accepting of their sons sexual orriantation, for this Damian was very thankful.

He met her eyes, "I like him," he stated simply.

She nodded, pondering, she looked back at him, "so what are you gonna do about it?" She questioned.

"I don't know mam! I've only just met the bloke!" He threw his head back against the pillows agian, with another pat from his mother he straighened up.

"Is this the boy you were with last night?" Damian hums in reply. "Did anything happen?" she asked.

"Almost," he says.

"So what stopped you?" He shrugs in reply.

"Well you like him don't you?" she got a curt nod in reply. "Then tell the lad how you feel!"

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" He hated the thought of putting himself out there just to be rejected by someone he cared so much about already.

"You'll never know if you don't try," she laughs. "Oh how I got aggrivated when me own mam would tell me that, I just never realized how true it is."

"I guess you could be right," he reluctently agrees.

"'Course I am. Now you must get a move on or we'll both be late biscuit," Damian looks at the clock, reading the time he jumps up and heads to the door.

He looks back at his mom still sitting on his bed, she's straightening his comforter absently. He smiles fondly and runs over and wraps her in a hug, she starts but eventually returns the gesture. "Thanks mam," Damian places a kiss on her cheek and heads back towards the door turning around and smiling, "love you!" and he runs outside to his car and makes his way to the school to talk to Cameron. He could only hope he got the note.

Cameron waited at his locker for Damian, his nerves on end. He fiddled with his finger, twirling them around each other when he heard footsteps approach him, he looked up hopeful but what he came to face with made him step back, backing him into the lockers.

"Hey fairy boy! spreading you fairy dust around?" The tall beefy boy from yesterday, who he learned went by Karofsky, caused the other to roar with laughter. Cameron didn't understand why they thought this was so funny, but Azimo didn't seem to be able to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" Cameron made sure his voice didn't shake, he wasn't going to show he was scared, even though he was terrified after his experience yesterday.

"Just wanted to ask if you are dating the irish dude," Azimo said between laughs.

"What?" Cameron was nervous. Did they know? was 'gay' written all over him.

"He's not denying it dude!" They both couldn't stop laughing. Cameron made to move but the kept him against the locker.

"We don't like queers, fairy boy," Karofsky hissed.

"Hey what's going on here?" they turn to see Damian.

"Nothin'" Karofsky says and proceeds to pull a slushie from behind his back and empty it onto the blonde boys head. Cameron sputtered, the green liquid seeping into his underwear, he tried to stumble blindly but slipped on the pool of slushie at his feet and feel on his butt with a 'unph.'

"Hey who threw that?" A voice he did not regonize called out. It clearly came from a teacher but Cameron was too scared to open his eyes. "Damian why don't you go clean him up," the man said with a sigh. "And I'll see you in practice, right?" The mystry man asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Schue," Cameron could recgonize Damian's voice anywhere and was thankful when he felt the older boy help him up and lead him to the washroom. Cameron was eased under the faucet and felt his friend wash out his hair.

"Damian you in here?" Another unregonizable voice but he knew it was a girl. He prayed he was not in the women's room.

"Yeah Rachel," he could tell that this was one of Damian's friends.

"I got some cloths out of your locker for him."

"Thanks Rach," he replied pulling Cameron from under the run of water and cleared his eyes of the offensive stickiness. When he looked to his left he saw a small girl with an animal sweater on. Could she really be in high school?

She saw him looking at her, she strided to him confidently and held out her hand, "Rachel Berry, future Broadway star, you must be Cameron I've heard a lot about you," She grinned and he took her hand hesitantly. She must be a required taste to be friends with he thought.

"Uh yeah," he looked at Damian. He smiled at him.

"She means well, this one," Damian pats Rachel. "She takes a bit to get used to, it's true but it's worth it," he tussles her hair causing her to slap his hand away and smoothing it down.

"Well I should be going, Finn and I have to practice a duet. See you in practice?" Damian nods and she exits with a smile.

"She, uh, something..." Cameron didn't know quite what to say.

"Yeah but she rubs off on you eventually," he chuckles softly.

"So what is this practice people keep mentioning?" Cameron asks curiously.

"Glee club," Damian answers.

Cameron snorts. "Glee club?" He can't believe it.

"Yeah I like to sing and they're my only friends beside you," by the end Damian is looking at his feet. Cameron didn't know what to say. Damian looks up, "Cam?" The irish boy asks shyly.

"Y-yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Again he looks at his feet.

"Sure," Damian stays quiet, Cameron lifts his chin to look him in the eye, he wasn't sure why he did this, it was extremely intimate but he knew it was the only was Damian would look at him. "What is it Damo," he whispered.

A deep breath escapes Damian. "I- Well, uhm, I was talking to me mam- Crap that sounds dorky, eh?" He runs his hand through the already disheveled locks. "Shit," He breathes out agian. "I- Cam I like you!" He sputters out. Cam looked at him in shock causing Damian to avert his eyes down.

"Wow Damo, uhm, well-"

"Cam you don't have to say anything. I clearly shouldn't listen to me mam," he laughs unevenly.

"Damo, I- I like you too," Damian snaps his head up. "But," Again his head head falls. "Oh Damian please it isn't like that!" He pulled Damian to him in a hug. "I reallylike you Damo, I swear I do! I- I just can't. Look at what those guys did because they _thought _we were together," he bent down to look Damian in the eyes. "I can't go through it again, not after the vi-" he stops short and tries to keep the pain out of his eyes.

"You okay Cam?" Damian wasn't oblivious to what passed over his friends features. "You can tell me, you know that right?" He met Cameron's eyes fully.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday," Cameron said.

"Alright... But I really do wish you would give me a chance Cam," his voice broke with emotion.

Cameron's eyes filled with tears. "I wish I could Damo," he ran his hand over his face trying to calm down. He couldn't believe he was crying over the boy standing before him, he seemed to cry more since they moved to Ohio.

"You can though! Please Cam?" The pure emotion in his eyes broke Cameron in two, he hated hurting his best friend.

"Damian I've only known you for a day and you're turning me into a blubbering mess," he chuckled. Damian's lips flickered with a smile. "But I can't," he turns to leave but Damian grabs his wrist.

"Please? Please Cam?" It cam with a weak breath and the taller boy could tell tears were in his voice.

Cameron faced Damian and saw his suspicions were correct, a trail of tears ran down his cheek, he wiped them with his thumb, rubbing his cheek bone in a smooth movement. "I'm so sorry," he bent down and kissed Damian where his thumb had lingered, sweeping his lips lightly over the skin. He looked the brunette in the eye once more and left Damian holding his left cheek in his hand.

When Cameron went into the hall and noticed he still had his slushie stained shirt still on but he didn't care, his lips still tingled from where he came in contact with Damian's smooth skin. He ran his index over the swell of his bottom lip and continued to walk down the hall ignoring the jeers and name calling, only thinking of the boy he had left in the washroom.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: Sooo? Whatch yawl thinking? Okay I apologize for my terrible writing of dialog for an Irish accent. I've only actually ever met someone with a German accent so yeah. But just try to look past it, okay? And I just wanted to thank everyone for the favorites and alerts! And the amazing reviews that all of you are giving this story! If any of you want to follow me on Tumblr or Twitter there are links on my profile but I guess I can give it here. idratherbeblue[dot]tumblr[dot]com and twitter [dot] com / Emily_Kraus So feel free to follow me on either one! I love new tumblr and twitter friends! (btw I'll probably follow back)_

_Keep it Nerdy *this has been stamped with a seal of approval from The Nerd Herd*,_

_Emily K. K. 3_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay guys sorry it's late! But lets make a deal shall we? I will do a double post next sunday if more people review! Can we do this? This has a tooooonnnn of hits but only 16 reviews. What is up guys? I need to hear from you! And drop some ideas for the story okay? I don't have much planned and I want this to be a good story! So I need angst stuff and fluff stuff! Sooo if ya'll have a totally tubular idea review it! Or PM me! Please? I will never threaten withholding an update 'cause that is cruel so I offer you a double post! So will you do it? I would really love it. I'm a review whore. Also I don't know if there should be any smut. I had one PM asking for some but I need more than just one person. I would write it in a way that could be avoided if that ain't yo cup o tea. _

_That was long but I need to know!_

_P.S. I don't really ship them in real life okay? People get offended by Dameron but really I think they would be cute together, but this is more of them as characters! I know Damian is Rory but for people who don't know that it is easier this way. If you must know I ship Camily and Dana. Emily(me) + Cameron= Camily. Joana(Best friend/ long lost sister)+ Damian= Dana. That's why I don't ship them in real life. I ship Cam with me..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

Cameron spent the next week sitting on the opposite side of the room from Damian in their shared classes, not avoiding him per se but avoiding the pain that crossed the features of the irish boy, Cameron just couldn't stand knowing he was causing it. Wasn't it better if Damian moved on? He thought he knew what was best for both of them.

The only plus that came from not speaking to his best friend was he had the oppritunity to meet other people. He met Lindsay in one of his few freshman classes, Gym. Cameron was tall, everyone expected him to be an excellent basketball player, but this was not the case for him. Sure he was tall but his hight only inhanced his awkwardness, he was lanky and often tripped over his own feet and couldn't dribble the circular object and run down the glistening wood floors with out catching the toe of his sneaker and stumbling, losing the ball. Eventually the freshman caught on that his hight was of no use to them and begged the teacher to let him sit out, reasoning that with him sitting out they could play and actual game, the coach was quick to agree after witnessing Cameron's struggle with his own eyes. This is how he met Lindsay.

When the coach came to talk to him he explained that maybe this unit was not the best for Cameron to partisapate in as he didn't want the blonde boy to hurt himself or any of the other students. Cameron did not argue, he took a seat in the far left corner of the gym, which was farthest from the comation.

"Hi," he looked up to see a burnette with a pretty face standing before him in a pair of running shorts and a hoodie. "Can I join you?" Cameron nodded and the girl, who couldn't be much taller then the girl he met in the washroom, Rachel. He knew most boys would have been extatic that someone as pretty as this girl cared to sit with him but he just couldn't get over Damian.

"I'm Lindsay Pearce," She offered her hand to him in a Rachel Berry fashion, he was just thankful she did not offer up how famous she would someday be.

He reached out and took her hand with a smile, "Cameron Mitchell," he replied. "Why aren't you playing?" He asked.

"Oh sports aren't really for me," she laughed. "I'm only here for the credit," she offered.

"Same. I guess my height is really no use to anyone," Cameron laughed. This made Lindsay grin.

"You have to be good at some sport," she said.

"Nope, I'm terrible when it comes to corrdination," he noted how easy it was to joke with Lindsay, it reminded him of Damian. His heart sank a bit.

"Hmmm, ping pong?" she questioned.

This instantly cheered Cameron up. "Worst of all," he laughed out.

"No! Really?" She couldn't stop laughing.

"No, it's the truth!" Cameron was leaning against Lindsay for support.

"You poor thing! So what are you good at? if not sports?" she asked.

"Music," he didn't even have to think about that. He remembered the guitar that sat in the attic, he had placed it there because he swore he would never touch it agian after the move, and so far he stuck to his word though it felt as if a piece of him was missing. He didn't notice it was gone until he thought of how much he loved it. He was pulled back to reality by Lindsay.

"Same! You are speaking to a future Broadway star, you know," she bumped shoulders with him but in a sisterly way, they both did not feel attracted to each other as more then friends.

This caused Cameron to laugh out loud. "You sound like Rachel Berry! Do you know her?" he asked.

She wore a expression of mock outrage. "Oh god, yeah I do! She's in glee club with me," she stated. "She always tries to steals my solos," she added bitterly.

"You're in glee club?" He instantly thought of Damian. Why was it, it always came back to Damian?

"Yeah! You said you like music right? You should join!" She said eagerly bouncing up and down at the thought. She looked like an excited puppy and Cameron couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he said.

"Why? You can sing can't you?" she asked.

"I can sing but it's complicated," he said with a shrug.

"What's so complicated?" Lindsay looked at him with curiosity. "You can tell me," she added.

"Just someone is I hurt pretty bad is in there," he said with a shrug.

"Damian," she said knowingly, it wasn't a question. Cameron looked at her like she just grew a second head, Lindsay laughed. "He's been a mope all week," she said.

"Oh," Cameron said. "Does he seem okay though," concern was evident in his voice. Lindsay looked at him sadly.

"What do you think? He really seemed to like you."

"He only knew me for a day!"

"It seems to me that you care just as much about him as he does you," she said simply.

"How can you tell?"

"Why would you be avoiding something you want to if you didn't?" she questioned. "If you didn't care about him you would go anyway." she looks at him and he can't understand her.

"Why doesn't it bother you?" She looks at him quizically. "I mean that I'm, you know, gay?" he clearifies.

"Oh I moved from New York. And I'm in a glee club, nothing really bothers me anymore," she shrugs.

"Oh," was all he could manage.

"Damian really cares about you, you know," she looks at him sternly.

"I know! But I'm scared," he says softly.

"Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, it sounds cliche` but I really believe those words," she looks him in the eye while saying it and Cameron can see the truth behind it.

"What if I fall?"

"Dust yourself off and try again," she smiles at him. "Besides I don't think he really is going to take much persuasion."

"Thanks Lindsay you're a really great fr- person," Cameron doesn't want to call her a friend and risk humiliating himself when she tells him she was just bored and came over to talk.

"Cameron we can be friends if you want," she said. "I mean if you want to. It just seems that besides Damian you didn't really have any, and since you guys aren't talking you could use one. They're always nice to have," she said with a smile.

"Thank's Lindsay, I would love to be your friend," he says smiling too. "But I will warn you you will be Linds from now on," he adds.

"I guess I can put up with that," she gets up and offers him her hand and hoists him up right when the coach blew the whistle, signaling they could change.

"Thanks again Linds," he said as he turned to enter the boys changing room.

"No problem Cam Cam," she laughs at his amused expression. "Two can play at that game," she winks and turns to go into her own changing room.

Damian made his way to Cameron's locker, breathing a sigh of relief that the tall blonde was not in sight, and slipped a letter he had written in they're pre-calc class earlier, missing most of that mornings lesson, but to him it was worth a trip to Google. He didn't know how many drafts of this one letter were thrown in the recycle bin, but what mattered was that it was finished. And honest.

He regretted almost instantly putting the paper in but there was nothing he could do about it, turning around to head to his next class he didn't look back.

After gym, Cameron went to his locker to exchange his morning class books for this afternoons, when he opened the locker a lined piece of paper fluttered to his feet. Cameron stooped down and grabbed the the paper which he noticed was actually a letter, folded neatly, faint impressions showed a messy scrawl that made his heart beat faster.

"What's that?" Cameron jumped, smacking his elbow against the locker doors roughly, and letting out a rather unmanly whimper. He saw Lindsay standing before him with a half amused half apologetic face, "sorry! But I am curious," she smiled.

"A letter," he said casually.

"A _love_ letter," she drawled.

He shouted no a little too loud, causing Lindsay to look at him knowingly and giggle.

"I swear it's not a love letter," he insisted. "I haven't even read it."

"Then read it silly!" she encouraged. "But if it's not a love letter then I want to read it, okay?" she added quickly.

"Fine."

He unfolded the sheet of paper gingerly, scared of wrinkling it and read carefully. 'Dear Cameron,

I'm truly sorry for doing what I did, it was wrong of me. I hope you have it in you to forgive me. I know you probably don't want to be around me, and I do understand, but I would like to tell you that my feelings for you have not wavered, and I hope (even if you can't admit it to the school) that yours remain as well. I want to ask one favor of you, I want you to come to glee club today. You don't have to join but I want you to see what it's like. I know I don't have the right to ask anything of you but please Cam, think about it? Well I should probably stop writing because Mr. Niels is drowning on and I haven't taken a single note, I just keep writing and re writing this and looking over at you. When you concentrate your tongue sticks out slightly,' Cameron noticed that he was doing just that, he blushed. 'Most people would look stupid but you look cute. Sorry again, I'm stepping over the line, but I'm just being honest. But will you please consider it? It would mean a lot.

Love,

Damian,' Cameron's hand shook but he forced himself to steady them, pushing it into Lindsay's hand, and threw his head back against the lockers. Lindsay read through the letter with a look of concentration on her face, once she finished reading she looked up and beamed at him.

"You have to go!" she said excitedly.

"W-what? Are you sure?" Cameron didn't know what could happen but he pictured the worse.

"You act like he's going to mug you when you get there, he probably just wants to apologize," she said.

"How can you be sure," he questioned.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Cam, trust me okay? Just go."

"Fine, but if it turns out terrible I'm never talking to you again Linds," he threatened.

"And when it turns out wonderfully, you'll owe me Cameron Mitchell," she smiled. "I'll meet you here after school and we'll walk there together, 'kay?"

"Sounds good," he said nervously.

"Breath," she instructed. "See you in an hour!" Lindsay walked down the hall, books in hand, turning back to wave before making a corner and dissapearing from sight.

"Crap!" he leaned his head onto the locker, breathing deeply._What could go wrong? _he reasoned, _a lot you idiot! _he yelled internally. But he promised Lindsay and he wasn't one to go back on his word.

Cameron met Lindsay by his locker and they made their way to the choir room on the other side of the school.

They stopped outside the door and Camron looked at Lindsay in fear. "I don't know if I can do this," he said.

"Stop being a baby Cam! You can do this, now get your but in that choir room," she opened the door and shoved Cameron in causing him to catch on his feet and stumble, grabbing onto the fist thing that he could to stop him from falling.

"Ow!" a even taller then Cameron, who he reconized as the quarter back, turned around and looked at the blonde who was still holding into his sweater.

Noticing he still had a grip on the fabric he quickly released. "I'm so sorry, dude! I didn't mean to almost take you out!" he stuttered, the boy just looked at him amusedly. Out of no where a small mass enveloped Cameron in a hug.

"Cameron! It's so nice to see you again!" he looked down to see Rachel Berry grinning up at him, she stepped back still grinning. "Are you joining glee club? Can you even sing? Hmmm you seem to have a look the judges for regionals would be intristed in," she mused looking at him with her head cocked to the side. This made Cameron instantly uncomfortable and he shifted nervously, the tall boy noticed apparently because he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Rach, you've got to calm down, remember Damian invited someone?"

"Oh yes!" she turns back to Cameron. "Well I do hope you'll consider joining, we have regionals in two months and though you would have to learn the corriography I think you could do it. Hmm, maybe you should addition today after Da-," she was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that man, I'm Finn by the way," Finn stuck out the hand that was not covering the small girl. "This is my girlfriend Rachel but I think you know her, she means well, don't let her scare you off," he smiled friendly at Cameron, the blonde returned it. Just then the teacher who had asked Damian to help Cameron with the slushie, "alright guys, take your seats!" Lindsay grabbed his arm and steered him to a seat in the back, she turned to him and mouth 'I'm sorry', he jus shrugged, he wasn't mad in the least. "Now, let us give a warm welcome to our visitor for today, Cameron!" there were a chorous of 'hello' and a couple cheers. Cameron couldn't keep his eyes off the head two rows down that he reconized as Damian. "Now who would like to go first today?" Damian's hand flew in the air. "Okay you're up Damian!"

The Irish boy stood up in front of the room smiling shyly as the room gazed at him, "this is dedicated to Cameron, you're my best mate and I figured this is the best way to sum up my feelings for you," Cameron turned bright red but smiled none the less. "Puck you said you'd come and help?" a large boy who Cameron figured was Puck, came up and fist bumped Damian.

"I'm down with it dude," he ran his hand through his mohawk then grabbed the guitar off the stand. "Lets hit it dude!"

Damian looked in Cameron's eyes, "I hope you like it Cam," he took a step back and whispered in Puck's ear, he proceeded to pick at the metal stings softly, Damian looked once more at Cameron before taking a breath a singing.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought 'hey, you know, this could be something',_

'_Cause everything you do,_

_The words you say,_

_You know it all takes my breath away,"_

The two boys looked at each other and Cameron could see the pure emotion in the Irish boys eyes, the blonde gave a sweet smile that stopped Damian's heart.

_"And now I'm left with nothing,_

_So maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you,"_

Another meaningful look between the two.

_"And maybe two is better than one,_

_But there's so much time,_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one,"_

The rest of the class was slowly clapping, the girls harmonizing with Damian's words. His words grew softer.

_"I remember what you wore on that first day,_

_And I thought 'hey, hey, hey._

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you,"_

The brunette looked up at Cameron from under his eyelashes, Cameron could see the truth of the words in Damian's eyes.

_"And maybe two is better than one,_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,_

_But I've figured out that when all is said and done,_

_Two is better than one,_

_Two is better than one."_

Puck strummed the guitar lightly, letting the sound ring out and the glee club stood up, boys clapping loudly and cheering while the girls whipped tears from their eyes, even a bitchy looking Latina sniffled but acted as if she could care less. "That was great Damian!" Mr. Schue praised, Damian just nodded and made his way to where Cameron was sitting.

Cameron looked to his left when his friend sat down, "that was great," he smiled. "Thank you Damo," he leaned over and hugged Damian, the shorter boy wrapped his arms around in response, a wolf wistle was heard and the two boys looked at each other grinning.

"I think we should talk later, okay?" Damian whispered, Cameron nodded but took Damian's hand in his own. They sat there in contemptment, he was throwing the idea of joining glee as he continued to watch the proceedings, never breaking the grip he had on his friends hand.

* * *

><p><em>**The two boys sat facing each other on the choir room floor. "So," Cameron started. "You said we need to talk," he said looking at his Irish friend.<em>

_"Yeah, I think we need to talk about us," Damian looked straight in Cameron's eyes. The blonde boy nodded. **_

_A/N: So there is a bit of a teaser for Chapter 6! Soooo you know what to do if you want **TWO** chappies next sunday (; (((And if you don't please read my first A/N))))) It will get more angsty okay? But that's why I need your opinion! I need to do it the right way! So read and review? And tell yo Dameron lovin friends!_

_Keep it Nerdy (This has been signed with a seal of approval from The Nerd Herd),_

_Emily K. K. 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yay! So I have never experienced writers block before. Let me tell you. It. Sucks. Gahhhh. But it is here! so I have two parts to this chapter but for some reason FF isn't letting me put all of it on. So I cut it off at a decent stopping point. I have been told the pace is too fast and such, so I hope this makes it seem a little slower. I hope everyone in the US had a lovely thanksgiving! We have a lot to be thankful for, like Grant Gustin's face. And body. And our boys mentioned in this story! Oh and there will be Klaine latter. It was a suggestion so I decided since a couple people want this, why not? But they wont have a major role and it will be a chapter or two away._

_Well enjoy my lovelies! _

* * *

><p>Chapter six (part one)<p>

The two boys sat facing each other on the choir room floor. "So," Cameron started. "You said we need to talk," he said looking at his Irish friend.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk about us," Damian looked straight in Cameron's eyes. The blonde boy nodded. "So you know how I feel about you but how do you feel about me?" He asked.

"Damian, I really do care about you but-"

"Oh god." Damian put his face in his hands.

"No, let me finish okay?" Damian nodded, still not looking at Cameron. "Okay, I care about you, but I think we just need more time to get to know each other," Cameron tried to meet Damian's eyes but he had gone from covering them, to everting them, staring just behind Cameron's left shoulder.

"I- I don't know what to say," Damian said, finally looking Cameron in the eyes.

"Damo, I know it sucks to hear this, I know how much it hurts me to say this but we have only known each other for a week! Let's be friends first. If we want anything more, than we have to be friends. Have you ever seen a lasting relationship if they don't know each other well? we'll see where it leads us," Cameron smiled at Damian but the Irish boy did not do the same.

"I think I should go," Damian stood up.

"No!" Damian turned his attention to Cameron who looked panicked. "Please, don't be too upset, please."

"I just need some time to myself Cam. Let me think, this is a lot to take," Cameron nodded, he tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Meet me for coffee tomorrow," Cameron could see the skepticism in Damian's face. "We'll talk, as friends. We need to talk about this, okay?" Damian responded with a curt nod, the blonde took this as a victory, at least he wasn't being shut out.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Damian left with a half hearted wave and a sorrowful expression. Cameron took out his phone to text Lindsay, thankful that he had requested her number before she had left to go home.

'Lindsay, it's Cam. I need to call you when I get home, it's about Damian'

Cameron sat cross legged on the burgundy class chairs, he needed someone to talk to, and who better than Lindsay?

His phone vibrated on his leg, Lindsay's name on his screen told him she had responded.

'Of course! The second you get home call me, I am dying of curiosity'

Seeing this small message made Cameron feel as though a weight has been lifted off of him shoulders.

Cameron ran into his house, startling Marissa. He was halfway up the stairs when she called after him, "Cam, how did you get home?"

"The bus," he shrugged.

"Could you at least have told me? I had to get Damian's number from the phone book and he said he wasn't with you," her hands found their place on her small waist. He noticed how small she was, had she always been that tiny? He shook it off as stress from the move and starting a new school.

"Mar, calm down. I'm fine, I am sorry and I will text you next time," he started walking back up the stairs, suddenly stopping and turning around. "wait, you called him?" she nodded. Cameron sighed heavily and trudged back up the stair, mumbling.

"And make sure to do your homework!" she called after him, which he replied with an eye role.

"So," Lindsay answered after only two rings. "Tell me, how did it go?"

Cameron through himself on his bed, he toed off his shoes and stared up at the ceiling. "Lindsay, I don't even know what to make of it," he sighed.

"Well let's start with what you said."

"I told him I cared for him but-"

"You didn't," Lindsay sighed loudly.

"Let me finish!" Cameron waited for her to say anything else and when she didn't he continued. "I just told him how I felt, I told him I cared about him but we have only known each other for a short time. I just think we should get to know each other before jumping into anything," he ran his hand through his hair.

"I think that is actually quite smart Cam Cam, but are you sure it's for no other reason?" she questioned.

"What other reason would there be Lindsay?"

"What if it has something to do with you being scared?" Cameron sat up.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"This is Ohio, Cam. What else would you be scared of?" he bit his lip, he knew she had a point but he had just met the girl, he wasn't going to tell her the truth. "Can I ask you something?" she said after a while of silence.

"I guess," Cameron replied.

"Why are you so scared?"

"I never said I was scared," Cameron was now pacing around the room. He opened his sock drawer and pulled out the box of notes. When he opened the box, Damian's was the first one he saw, taking a deep breath he fingered the corner of the note for a few seconds.

"Maybe I am. But I don't regret saying what I said, I do think we should know each other first," he sighed. "And I need to get myself together, he doesn't deserve someone who would hide a relationship."

"I understand why you are scared but I also think that you need to talk it out," Lindsay said. " Not necessarily with me, but I think it would be best." Cameron thought about it, would it actually help? He knew he could talk to Marissa, but she was under a lot of stress at the moment, their parents put her in charge and he didn't feel right dumping this on her too.

"I don't know, Linds, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Then sing about it," Lindsay suggested.

"What?" Cameron was taken aback. This wasn't a musical, people don't just go around singing about their feelings.

"Sing. About. It," she sighed. "It is the best way to express yourself."

"How do you know if I can even sing?" Cameron questioned.

"You don't have to be talented to sing; singing is a way to express yourself. And anyway, no one is going to be listening," she said. "Cam Cam, I have to go, my mom is calling us to dinner." After a quick goodbye, they hung up and Cameron was left to think about what Lindsay had said.

He tucked the box away quickly and walked to the attic. He swore he would never play the instrument again, was it really worth it?

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: Geesh. My writing is so rough right now. I guess that is what happens when you don't write in forever. But what did you all think? Did you notice anything mentioned about Marissa? Dun dun duhhh. I am really happy with the fact I decided to leave them as friends. They need time to grow and get to know one another, yes? Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I love you guys bunches! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr and inbox me to write more (I like having that pressure on me, I get things done faster) idratherbeblue(dot)tumblr(dot)com. We can be friends! (: And when I get notified on email of you adding me to alerts and favorites, I get butterflies in my tummy. Thank you!_

_Keep it Nerdy! *This has been stamped with a seal of approval from The Nerd Herd*,_

_Emily K. K._


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my. It has been quite some time, has it not? So sorry. I really am. Honestly, I just wasn't feeling up to do anything. To the point where writing wasn't fun for me anymore. But I am trying to get back to it. But life sometimes gets in the way. If you want me to keep writing let me know! And message me on tumblr .com to motivate me. Because I feel like writing more frequently when I know that people are expecting it. Anyway, since it has been longer than it should, her is some Dameron for ya'll.

Thanks guy(:

* * *

><p>Cameron walked into the school searching for Damian. The crowds of students pushed against him and as he searched over their heads, he saw Lindsay by her locker.<p>

"Lindsay," he pushed past the couple making out, their hands roaming, and leaned against the row of lockers.

She looked up, "try a practice room."

"You know me too well," he called over his shoulder as he moved back into the swarm of students.

When he finally got to the hall of small practice rooms. He looked through the windows until he saw him, he opened the door slowly, holding his breath.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Damian sitting at the piano bench, plunking random keys, deep in thought.

"Do you play?" Cameron's voice startled him, making him hit multiple keys. He spun around on the bench.

"No, not really," he looked down at his hands, not being able to meet Cameron's eyes.

There was an awkward silence between them, neither quite knowing what to say. It stretched on for what seemed like hours, Cameron standing in the door way, watching Damian intertwine his fingers, as Damian avoided looking in his direction. It was finally too much, Damian looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice low.

Cameron inched closer to him, the door making a soft _thud_ as it closed. "No," he said. "I just want you to understand why it can't be that way between us. At least right now."

"Then please explain, I'm listening now," his hands were in his lap now, his right hand tracing patterns on the denim.

Cameron walked over to the bench, Damian scooted down to make room, and he sat, staring at his shoes trying to figure out the best way to say this.

"I'm scared," he finally said. Damian looked like he was about to say something. "No, let me finish," he looked at Damian now. "I know what it's like here, I got slushied just for being new, what would happen if they saw us holding hands? They would hurt both of us, and I don't know if I could take it, not only myself getting hurt, but seeing you always being attacked? No. It would be too much, because I know it would be my fault."

He turned towards the piano, fingering a little tune.

"We hardly know each other, why not get to know one another than go from there? I don't even know your favorite color," he looked at Damian.

Damian smiled a little, "it changes, depending on how I'm feeling."

"See!" Cameron said, a soft melody still playing. "I would never have known that."

Damian looked at Cameron's fingers as they traced over the keys. "You play?"

"Not much, this is just something I once tried to learn," he stopped playing, knowing if he said anymore he would reveal too much.

Damian, knowing that Cam didn't want to say anymore, let it drop. "So, friendship?" he asked.

Cameron nodded, "Friendship."

* * *

><p>So let me know what you think. It is short because I'm getting used to it again, and I have been trying to remember what I had planned for this story haha. But anyway, thank you again for reading it, and for not shooting me.<p>

Keep it Nerdy! *This has been stamped with a seal of approval from The Nerd Herd*,

Emily K. K.


End file.
